


This Masterpiece Is Only Mine

by Mintey



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Art School, Artists, M/M, Modeling, Mutual Pining, Nude Modeling, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintey/pseuds/Mintey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many models have posed for Harry Hart's evening art classes, but none of them have touched Harry in the same way Eggsy Unwin has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Masterpiece Is Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I had the wonderful opportunity of working with tumblr user [johanirae](http://johanirae.tumblr.com/), who created the most amazing set of art companion pieces for me! Check out the absolutely lovely art for the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4652997)!

When Harry Hart books a young man named Gary Unwin to model for his Tuesday evening art class, he isn't anticipating anything beyond another model and another sketch. The name Gary Unwin is just another name to be written on another Kingsman University of Arts check, and the young man is just be another body to be sketched by the students of his class.

However, Harry should have realized that things are different the moment he arrives on Tuesday evening to find blonde man leaning up against the wall, dressed in one of the most garish outfits he has ever seen in his life.  Harry silently muses that the young man's outfit might even be more interesting to draw than the anatomy sketches the class is currently focused on.  Eying the man up and down appreciatively, Harry quickly tosses that idea aside because as intrinsic (and horrific) as the detail on the man's jacket is, his anatomy is even more captivating – and not just in the artistic sense.

Pulling himself back to the present, because where did that thought come from, Harry steps up to the young man and asks, "Can I help you?"

The young man pushes off the wall with his foot and sticks his hands in his pockets. "I'm Eggs- um, Gary Unwin, I'm the model for Mr. Hart's class?" He jerkily removes his right hand from his pocket and offers it to Harry.

"That would be my class. Pleasure to meet you, Gary," says Harry, shaking Gary's hand.

"Although, if it don't bother you, I usually go by Eggsy."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Eggsy?"

"Gary's just my legal name. Nobody ever calls me that." When Harry remains silent, musing over the nickname, Eggsy shifts uncomfortably and settles his hands back into his pockets.

Harry realizes Eggsy must have interpreted his silence as disapproval, so Harry says, "Of course, come on in, Eggsy," and unlocks his classroom, motioning for Eggsy to enter the room ahead of him.

Harry follows Eggsy inside and heads to the windows on the far side of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Eggsy standing in the middle of the room and looking around curiously. Harry allows Eggsy a few moments to investigate and uses the opportunity to take off his coat, laying it neatly on the windowsill.

As he does so, Harry continues to watch Eggsy curiously. Harry briefly wonders what the room must look like to an outsider – the easels scattered messily in a circle around the center of the room, the art supplies that always seem to liter the room despite Harry's frequent attempts to keep them tidy and unbroken.  Eggsy's eyes eventually land on, and stay focused on, the sheet leftover from yesterday's class. He notes that although Eggsy continues to survey the room, his eyes are continually drawn to the object, and it's not too much of a stretch to guess what he's thinking.

"Left over from yesterday's class," offers Harry.

Eggsy startles and gives a terse nod. He shrugs off his jacket – Harry's glad to see it go – to reveal a plain black polo. Harry's eyes are immediately drawn to Eggsy's physique, which is easily visible underneath the tight fit of the shirt. Chastising himself for checking the behavior, Harry reminds himself that Eggsy's just here to follow directions and get paid. He's not here to get checked out by Harry, and as the authority figure here, Harry shouldn't be making Eggsy uncomfortable.

Harry clears his throat and says, "Class doesn't start for another thirty minutes, but I like to leave things out and get set up, so that everything is ready for my students when they arrive."

"Makes sense," Eggsy says, shrugging. He's silent for a moment before he says, "So, how do you want me to…" Eggsy trails off, uncertain, and refuses to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry motions to the small platform in the center of the room. "Position yourself however is most comfortable. The session runs for three hours, so it would be an unfair request to require a difficult or uncomfortable pose."

Eggsy gives another brief nod and makes his way to the center of the room. Harry passes him as he walks over to the cabinet in the corner to take out some paper for his students. As he rummages around, searching for supplies, he can hear Eggsy pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Oh, I would prefer you not use a cha…" Harry dies off as he turns around to find Eggsy shirtless, and in the process of removing his trousers. Harry quickly spins back around, giving Eggsy his privacy. "Right, I didn't mean-"

"Fuck, sorry, did I do something wrong already?"

"Not at all, Eggsy. I merely forgot to mention that nudity is entirely optional. If you prefer to remain clothed, that would be perfectly acceptable."

Harry spares a glance over his shoulder and watches as Eggsy's panicked features quickly dissolve into a cocky smirk.  "I ain't no blushing virgin, Mr. Hart. You can stop hiding in the closet now."

Fully turning from the cabinet, Harry begins clipping the paper to the easels, not looking Eggsy in the eye. He entertains the idea of quipping that it isn't Eggsy's virtue he's worried about, but Harry quickly pushes that to the recesses of his mind. He opts for an apology instead.

"My sincerest apologies, I should have mentioned that first. Models aren't required to do anything that makes them uncomfortable," says Harry, before tacking on, "And please, call me Harry."

"Alright, Harry." says Eggsy, winking as he says Harry's name.

The pit of Harry's stomach swirls a bit with the wink, but he chalks the action up to Eggsy's bravado and focuses on setting up. If his hands tremble a bit too much as he clips the next sheet of paper to the easel, well, that's nobody's business but his own.

Eggsy shifts in the middle of the room, only in his trousers and hat, the movement catching Harry's eye. It's quite a silly sight, because now that Harry thinks about it, none of his models have ever worn a hat without a shirt. It's also a welcome distraction, because Eggsy, who does have as admirable anatomy as Harry had earlier imagined, is now standing, immobile in the center of the room, without his shirt.

Luckily, Eggsy saves Harry's thoughts from heading down a dangerous path. "Do you need any help with anything?" Eggsy asks.

"Actually, could you please clip the rest of these while I pull out my lesson plans?" asks Harry, handing the sheets to Eggsy. He hopes Eggsy can't see his still-trembling hands.

"Course," Eggsy says, taking the sheets from Harry and setting to work.  After a brief moment, Eggsy gives out a short laugh.

Harry pauses, lesson plans in hand. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'," says Eggsy, letting out another small laugh. "It's just… I'm sorry, this seems like the start of a bad porn clip or somethin'."

Harry stares blankly at Eggsy. Had he been that obvious? Harry focuses back on Eggsy when he realizes the young man is still speaking.

"What? You can't tell me you never thought that, after being alone with so many naked models. I'm serious – hundreds of naked models, just sitting there and all, with you fully clothed and watching."

"I can't say I ever have," Harry says, struggling to regain his footing in the unusual conversation.

Eggsy smirks at him. "C'mon, bruv, you've never thought nothin' about any of your models? I wish I got paid to stare at hot guys all day long." He looks thoughtful for a moment and mumbles, "Actually, I just wish I got paid."

"You are getting paid," Harry adds dryly, mostly just to avoid answering Eggsy's question.

"This is just for extra cash, I meant like a real job or something."

"Are you a student, then?" asks Harry, thankful for the change in topic. He's become accustomed to students at Kingsman and other nearby universities booking sessions for a little bit of pocket change, so Eggsy's reply comes as a bit of a surprise.

"Nah, I ain't never been to university. Mum can't afford it and I can't leave the baby alone."

"I see," Harry says, trying not to let himself feel too disappointed. Eggsy is an attractive young man after all, it's only fitting he have a wife and kid. "How old is your daughter?"

"What?"

Harry finds himself working next to Eggsy as he sets out sticks of charcoal on the easels. He over to Eggsy and says, "You just mentioned having a baby."

"Oh, she ain't mine! She's my sister," Eggsy says quickly. "Mum really doesn't care too much though, so I'm usually the one takin' care of her." Eggsy frowns and shakes his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to overshare bout my personal life and all. You're paying me to sit still and shut up, not tell you my life story."

"That's quite alright, Eggsy, I don't mind. It's nice to fill the silence."

"So what about you, then? What's your story?" asks Eggsy.

"I'm an art teacher, I don't think I have much of a story," Harry says. He takes the lesson plans out of his back pocket and scans through them once before returning them to them to his binder. "Besides, even if I did, I doubt you'd be interested in hearing it."

"Don't be daft, Harry. Course I want to hear it."

Harry sighs, contemplating sharing some of his more personal details with Eggsy. It's not as if it's that big of a deal, Eggsy is just a model for class, and after a few weeks he'll be out of Harry's life again, he muses. It isn't as if Harry has to worry about Eggsy judging him. Besides, Harry has to admit, he kind of likes the cheeky young man, so he rolls up his sleeves and says, "Alright. But just remember - you wanted to know."

He is about to continue when the door opens, and one of his students walks in. Harry gives Eggsy an apologetic half shrug, which causes Eggsy to wave him off and go to sit on the platform.

"Good evening, Lauren."

"Hello, Mr. Hart," says Lauren, taking a seat at her usual easel. "Ooh," she says, eying Eggsy, "This one is kind of cute. Where'd you dig him up?"

She smiles flirtily at Eggsy, and Harry has to push down the sudden jealously bubbling through him. Eggsy returns Lauren's smile with a wink of his own. Harry puts his hands on his hips and stares down at his toes, looking up in time to see Eggsy giving him what he can only describe as a shit-eating grin.

Harry suppresses an eye-roll and says, "Contrary to your beliefs, Lauren, I don't book models just for your viewing pleasure."

"Ain't that kind of the point, though?" Eggsy chimes in. "I mean, you are drawin' me. Gotta look pretty for the pencils."

Harry glowers, and Eggsy beams back.

There isn't much Harry can reply with at that point, as the rest of his students begin to trickle in and take their seats. He greets them each, trying to ignore the way Eggsy has positioned himself in what can only be considered a seductive pose on the platform - his head is propped up on his arm, with the rest of his body sprawled openly across the platform. Eggsy catches Harry's eye once and gives him a flirty wink, which Harry tries his best to ignore, opting instead to begin his lecture.

Harry explains his lesson of the day – today, due to Eggsy's position of choice and lack of shirt, he decides to lecture on the anatomy of arms and the upper body before allowing his students to begin their work. Taking a seat at a free easel, Harry also begins to sketch Eggsy's form, letting the charcoal scratch over the paper as he details Eggsy's body, filling in the younger man's finer features with care.

Eggsy hardly moves an inch throughout the session, only shifting once when he requests to scratch an itch. Harry would be impressed by the feat, if not for the worry in Eggsy's tone as he asked Harry if it was okay for him to move. It was almost as if Eggsy was worried that Harry would kick him out. Harry would never do, knowing how difficult it is to sit still for that long, but it concerns Harry why Eggsy would even draw such a conclusion. He tries not to dwell on it too much, reminding himself that Eggsy is just a model, and that his personal life is none of Harry's business, but it continues to eat at him for the rest of the class.

At the end of the session, Harry dismisses his students and Eggsy shifts up into a sitting position, gathering his shirt and pulling it on. Harry pulls out the school-issued check and places it on the platform next to Eggsy, who busies himself with buttoning the buttons while Harry begins straightening up the room.

"So, listen," begins Eggsy, coming up behind Harry.

Harry turns to find Eggsy in a similar position from when he'd first met the young man – hands in pocket, slouched with his head down, and extremely withdrawn.  "Yes, Eggsy?" he asks, prompting Eggsy to continue.

"Do you have any more openings? For, you know, modeling?"

"Usually, I don't book models more than once," says Harry hesitantly, frowning. He quite enjoyed Eggsy's company today, but he likes to keep it interesting for his students by switching the models frequently to prevent them from getting too accustomed to the same references.

"Please, Harry, I could really use the extra cash."

Harry studies Eggsy for a moment.  There is a pleading look in Eggsy's eyes, and his tone is desperate as he speaks.  Eggsy must interpret Harry's silence to be doubt, because he continues speaking.

"I can make it interesting, change things up and surprise you, I promise!"

Eggsy continues to watch Harry, who is now frozen, charcoal gathered in his hands, staring at one of his student's renditions of Eggsy. He takes a moment to contemplate the drawing before saying, "Alright."

"Thanks, Harry! You won't regret it, I swear," says Eggsy, gushing the words out as he gestures frantically with his hands.

"I sure hope not," Harry says, giving Eggsy a small smile. He watches as Eggsy leaves the room, check in hand. "Though I doubt I will," he murmurs, ignoring the growing excitement of getting to see the young man again.

After finishing straightening the room, Harry collects his students' works to bring home and grade. Harry pauses in front of the easel he had sat at earlier, hand hovering over the clip on his own drawing. He doesn't usually keep the sketches he does in class, but for some reason he can't bring himself to throw the half-completed charcoal drawing of Eggsy away. Harry pulls the drawing off the clip, making a detour to the staff lockup down the hall on his way out and stowing the drawing safely away in his own cabinet.

Harry tries not to await next week's class too eagerly. He finds himself counting down the days anyway.  He isn't quite sure what to expect for Eggsy's "surprise", but when the young man shows up the next week dressed in the same jacket from last week, – and matching pants, essentially covering him head-to-toe in golden signs – it takes all of Harry's strength not to comment on Eggsy's taste in clothes.

"What?" asks Eggsy defensively, seeing the disbelieving look on Harry's face. "I thought they could practice drawing details and shit on clothing."

Harry blinks. He hadn't been expecting such a well-planned suggestion from Eggsy. "That's actually not a terrible idea."

"Thanks. But if you do need a terrible idea," Eggsy says cheekily, "I'm chock full of 'em."

"I'm sure you are," quips Harry, giving Eggsy a half-smile before beginning to set up class as usual.

The next few weeks follow in much the same pattern: Eggsy requests to take up modeling for as many of Harry's classes as possible, and still manages to conjure up ways to keep Harry's students from getting bored. Harry finds himself joking with Eggsy that maybe he should teach the class, to which Eggsy only shrugs and replies, "Don't you know that someone as pretty as me is lacking in the brains department?"

Harry tries not to frown at the self-depreciating joke.  He finds Eggsy quite brilliant, as well as quite gorgeous – but he pushes the latter thought down.  Eggsy is his friend, nothing more, and as much as he would very much like to pursue a relationship with Eggsy, the younger man probably only sees him platonically. He knows Merlin is already beginning to work out Harry's true feelings, because his friend had found his numerous drawings of Eggsy in the staff lockup the other day, only offering a raised eyebrow and a knowing look. Harry had just shrugged and said (although perhaps a bit too defensively) that he might as well use class time to practice, and Eggsy just so happened to be an interesting model.

Of course, just when things are settling into a comfortable routine, that's when they go to shit. Harry is eager for this week's lesson, which is full-body anatomy, and not just because Eggsy agreed to remove everything but his briefs this time. Perhaps that may have something to do with it too – alright, a lot, Harry admits begrudgingly - but Harry promises himself he'll be nothing but professional in Eggsy's company.

That is, if Eggsy even shows up. Harry checks his watch for what must be the thousandth time. Class is supposed to start in one minute, and Eggsy still hasn't arrived.  Harry is beginning to worry – Eggsy has never been late to a class. If anything, he comes too early, always arriving ahead of time to badger Harry with questions and crack terrible jokes. To flirt, Harry's mind supplies unhelpfully, because now is definitely not the time to ponder whether or not Eggsy returns Harry's frankly pathetic crush.

"Right," says Harry, checking his watch again. "I'm sure our model is just running behind," he says to the class, even if the statement is more for his own comfort that theirs.  "In the meantime, we can just begin the lecture, and in a worst case scenario, you will all have to face the horror of drawing me instead." 

The joke earns a few weak laughs from his students, while the rest continue to stare at him silently. Harry clears his throat and begins lecturing, facing the door and trying to keep his attention on the lesson rather than his straying thoughts. His eyes keep wandering back to the door, hoping that Eggsy will show up soon.

Eggsy busts in the door just as Harry is finishing up his lesson. He starts apologizing profusely and quickly sets to stripping in the corner. Most of the students pay Eggsy no mind, aside from a curious few, so Harry excuses himself, telling the students to set up their workspace in the meantime. Eggsy is facing into the corner, untying his shoes, when Harry reaches him.

"Is everything alright, Eggsy?" he asks, gently placing a hand on Eggsy's shoulder.

Eggsy flinches. Harry quickly yanks back his hand.

"Sorry I was late," Eggsy says, offering no explanation for his jumpy behavior. He turns around to face Harry, ducking his head, his face obscured by his white snapback. "Got tied up at home and lost track of time."

"That's quite alright," says Harry, choosing his words carefully, "Just be more mindful in the future."

Eggsy nods tersely.

"Not to pry, but you don't quite seem yourself today," Harry says.

"I'm fine, Harry," says Eggsy. It's clear by the clipped tone of his voice he doesn't want to talk and Harry isn't about to force him to.

Harry stands silently in front of Eggsy for a moment longer, deliberating whether to say more, before moving to return to his students. "And don't forget to take off your hat," he adds, leaving Eggsy to finish stripping.

Harry frowns as he sits down at his easel, watching as Eggsy makes his way over to the center of the room, with his back facing Harry. He tries not to be offended by becoming the recipient of Eggsy's sudden cold shoulder. While his mind races, Harry absent-mindedly begins to sketch. Eggsy loves facing Harry, always making silly faces when the students aren't practicing facial features, or not-so-subtly checking Harry out while Harry gets flustered by the attention. It isn't like him to shut down completely, and so out-of-the-blue.

He's so lost in his thoughts that Harry barely registers that he's in the process of drawing a bruise on Eggsy's lower back until the mark is midway finished. Harry tries to reason it away, thinking maybe Eggsy fell, or maybe he got hurt playing sports. However, his mind keeps getting drawn back to the way Eggsy had flinched when Harry touched him. Something had to have happened - Harry just isn't sure what.

Another disturbing thought occurs to Harry then – what if the bruise on Eggsy's back isn't the only one? That would explain why Eggsy isn't facing him. Perhaps he doesn't want Harry to see them. Harry can't guess why Eggsy would be so afraid of Harry seeing, or how Eggsy even got them in the first place, but now that the thought has occurred to him, Harry can't let it go. He decides to investigate.

Putting down the charcoal, Harry stands up and starts to walk around the room, pretending to check out his students' progress. Eggsy doesn't move, just remains still with his eyes fixed on the ground. He doesn't try to locate Harry in the room like he usually does nor does meet Harry's eyes when Harry comes to a stop in front of him. Harry knows Eggsy can see him - he is standing directly in Eggsy's line of sight – but Eggsy resolutely keeps his eyes downcast. Eye contact or not, though, it doesn't stop Harry from seeing Eggsy's face.

Now that Harry can see Eggsy's face fully and in a better light, he is even more worried for the young man. Eggsy's lip is worried in between his teeth, biting so hard that pink has begun to give way to white, hiding the stain of red blood from a split lip. His face is pale, save for a distinct handprint across his left cheek and the beginnings of the black and blue of a bruise along his cheekbone. Harry's horror only grows as he looks over the rest of Eggsy's body, which is likewise littered with bruises and swelled abnormally in various places. Band-aids are haphazardly stuck along his hip, covering what Harry can only assume to be some sort of laceration. Harry bemusedly notes that the band-aids are of the flowery, pink, and princess-y variety, realizing that Eggsy must have purchased them for his sister. The amusement is fleeting, however, because the wound appears to be fresh and poorly tended to.

There is nothing left for Harry to do except return to his easel and finish his sketch to pass the time until class ends. He tries to catch Eggsy's eye numerous times by moving around the classroom more than he has ever done so in his entire teaching career, but nothing works. It seems like an eternity before Harry is able to dismiss his students. When he finally does, Eggsy bolts for his clothes before Harry can even get a single word in.

"Eggsy," says Harry quietly. While Eggsy hurriedly gets dressed, Harry makes his way over to the younger man, shutting the door on his way over.

"See you next week, yeah?" Eggsy asks, pulling on his shoes in record time. He still isn't looking at Harry.

"Eggsy, wait."

The commanding tone makes Eggsy freeze, turning slowly to face Harry. He crosses his arms and sticks up his chin, daring Harry to comment as he says, "What?"

"Are we just going to pretend that you didn't show up to my class like…"

"Like what?" says Eggsy with an edge to his voice.

Harry sighs deeply and says, "What happened, Eggsy?"

"Nothin'."

"It doesn't look like nothing," he says, refusing to let Eggsy worm his way out of an explanation. Eggsy remains silent, so Harry says softly, "You can tell me, Eggsy. I promise I won't be upset."

Eggsy bites on his lip again and crosses his arms. "Thanks, but I don't need no sympathy."

Harry makes a split second decision. "C'mon, follow me." He grabs his coat and keys before ushering Eggsy out the door.

Eggsy trails alongside reluctantly, not asking where they're going and remaining quiet as Harry leads him on a short walk to the nearest café. Harry has come here a few times to draw in the past, and he quite likes the quiet enviroment. It's cozy and a welcome shelter from the dreary rain outside. They take a seat at a table in the corner.

Harry goes up to the counter to order tea for the two of them and to give Eggsy a moment to himself. He watches Eggsy as he pays, noting the far-away look in Eggsy's eyes as he stares out the window. Eggsy glances up at Harry when he returns, muttering a quick, "Thanks."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, sipping at their tea. Eggsy wraps his hands around the mug, watching the steam curl up from the hot liquid, and starts to speak.

He stares forlornly into the tea as he says quietly, "It's my step-dad."

"What about him?" Harry prods gently.

Eggsy says, "He's the one that did this."

Hatred wells up inside Harry for a man he doesn't even know. He wonders how someone could do this to another human being, let alone their step-son. Harry decides he doesn't even care how or why it happens, he just wants to take Eggsy as far away from the man as possible. And then maybe beat Eggsy's step-father into a pulp.

What Harry ends up saying, though, is, "What happened?"

"We got in a fight," Eggsy says simply. Harry gives him a pointed look, and Eggsy sighs. "He saw the checks from class and just went off on it. Said I didn't deserve to be working for somewhere like Kingsman or some shit, and he wanted a share of the money. I told him no. And that's when he started hitting me."

"That's hardly a reason to act so barbarically," says Harry.

"When you grow up around somebody like my step-dad, you get used to it real quick."

Harry clenches his jaw, angry at seeing Eggsy so resigned and defeated over the immature behavior of someone who is supposed to be responsible for Eggsy's well-being.  "And the laceration on your hip?"

"Fell on some broken glass."

"Eggsy," warns Harry.

Eggsy glares at Harry for a moment. He crosses his arms and leans back in the booth as he says, "Cut me with a fucking butcher's knife."

"What happened after that?"

"I ran," mutters Eggsy, staring into his tea again. He takes a sip and says, "Still feel guilty about it though."

"There wasn't much else you could do, it sounds." Harry studies Eggsy for a moment and adds, "Eggsy, if you ever need a favor, anything at all, please don't hesitate to come to me."

Eggsy gives a feeble nod. "Thanks, Harry. I mean it. I've been saving up my paychecks to get the three of us out of there, rent a nice little flat or something, anything to get us away, really. It's not much but it's something. I just wish my mum hadn't married the bastard. I'm lucky he takes it out on me and not mum or the baby."

Harry purses his lips, wisely not commenting that he hardly considers it to be "lucky". Instead, he just says, "Make sure you put an icepack on those bruises. And please do take a better look at that cut, I'm worried it may be infected." Eggsy raises an eyebrow at that, but Harry just says, "All teachers are required to know basic medical aid. It's a useful skill to have."

Harry arrives home that evening in a foul mood. After parting ways with Eggsy, everything had gone downhill from there. It certainly doesn't help that he is now soaked from the rain and the wind, despite his coat, and he is chilled to the bone. His house is a welcoming warmth from the biting chill of the weather outside.

He toes off his shoes at the door and is eager to just crawl into bed and put the day's events into the back of his mind. The blinking red dot on his answering machine catches his attention as he passes the kitchen, drawing him into the room with a sigh. Pressing the play button, Harry leans against the countertop and listens as the model he had booked to model for his painting for the Valentine Foundation Art Gala says she has to cancel.

Groaning, Harry buries his head in his hands and dials Merlin's number.

"You better have a really good reason for calling this late, Harry," comes his friend's groggy voice through the earpiece.

"My model for Valentine's gala cancelled."

There's a rustling of sheets, presumably Merlin getting out of bed, and the click of a light being turned on. "Did she say why?"

"Something about a family emergency. Excusable, of course, but incredibly inconvenient," Harry rubs at his temples and says, "Merlin, where am I going to find a model at this time of night who is available to pose for all day tomorrow?"

"Just ask that young lad you have so many drawings of in the staff room," says Merlin with a dryness to his voice that says he knows just how fondlyHarry feels about Eggsy.

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose. "There's no reason to be snippy about it," Harry mutters.

"You called me at midnight on a weeknight when you already knew the answer to your own question," Merlin responds. "You just wanted to hear me say that it was acceptable."

"Well, when you put it that way," deadpans Harry.

"Goodnight, Harry. I'm going back to sleep, and I suggest you do the same."

The line cuts out, and Harry is left staring at his phone, wondering what the hell just happened. He stares at the yellow sticky note taped next to his phone with Eggsy's number on it, still there from when Eggsy had called the very first time looking to model. Harry gives in and dials the number.

"Hello?" says a female voice.

"Hello, this is Harry Hart," says Harry, "Is Eggsy there?"

"Let me get him for you," she says. He hears her yell, "Eggsy, phone!" and the sound of a door being slammed, followed by a deeper voice saying, "Who's calling for Muggsy?"

He doesn't hear the woman's reply, instead drowned out by Eggsy saying, "Lo?"

"Eggsy," Harry greets.

"Harry? Why are you calling so late?" There's a pause, then, in a rush, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, actually," says Harry, and he hears Eggsy take a sharp breath. "Not like that," he quickly rectifies, "I just was wondering if you would be available to model for me tomorrow."

"Shit, Harry, I don't think I can," Eggsy says. "I've got to watch the baby, and even if I brought her along, she won't like being around a whole class, it's too many people for her to handle."

"Allow me to clarify – I meant for me, personally. Not for the class. I apologize for the short notice, but the model I had booked cancelled for familial reasons and with Valentine's gala so close, I don't have time to search for a proper model."

"You sayin' I ain't proper?" asks Eggsy.

Harry splutters and rushes to assure Eggsy that isn't what he meant.

"I'm just kidding, mate. But I still don't think I can, I really need to watch the ba-" Eggsy cuts off suddenly, and there's raised voices in the background.

The sound is muffled as it comes through the speakers, and Harry assumes Eggsy is covering the phone with his hand. It sounds like an argument to Harry, though, and he grows increasingly concerned. "Is everything alright?"

 "Yeah, just, hang on a sec," says Eggsy. Harry can hear Eggsy put the phone down, and then a sudden silence - mute, perhaps. There's no sound for a full minute. Harry is worried Eggsy might have hung up, but then the sound comes back on and Eggsy is speaking.

"On second thought," says Eggsy, voice clear again. "Maybe I will, just to get out of this stupid fucking house."

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you, and I'll pay you for your time, of course," Harry says, remembering Eggsy's comment about saving his paychecks from the earlier that evening.

"Harry," Eggsy says, cutting him off. "It's fine, promise. As long as you don't mind me bringing a squirmy three-year-old demanding attention, you've got yourself a deal. And, don't worry about the money, alright?"

"Eggsy, I can't ask you to do it for free."

"Why not? It's what friends do, they help each other out," says Eggsy. "Consider it returning a favor, Harry. Let me do this for you."

"Fine," Harry agrees reluctantly. He hears shouting on Eggsy's line again, so he decides to wrap up the conversation. "Can you meet me at the café we were at today by nine?"

"Course," says Eggsy. "Café, tomorrow, nine. Got it. G'nite, Harry."

"Good night, Eggsy."

Harry hangs up the phone and hovers reluctantly at the counter, still feeling a tad guilty for asking Eggsy to do him this favor. Perhaps if Eggsy knew about Harry's growing attraction to the young man, he wouldn't be so eager to offer Harry this favor. Then again, Harry is comforted by the fact that Eggsy does want to spend time with him, even if it is only platonically. It gives him a small bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, Eggsy might feel the same.  The thought is what sticks with Harry as he prepares for bed and drifts off to sleep, dreaming of Eggsy.

The next morning, Harry arrives at the café to find Eggsy leaning up against the storefront, talking animatedly to a young girl. Eggsy's entire face brightens as he sees Harry approaching, and Harry desperately pushes down the warm feeling in his gut, reminding himself that Eggsy is only here to repay a debt.

"Me 'n the baby, reporting for duty," jokes Eggsy, picking up his sister and holding her closely to his body as she wraps her arms and legs around his torso.

Harry smiles and watches as the little girl buries her face in Eggsy's neck, hiding from the unfamiliar man. She overcomes her shyness a moment later, though, and peeks out from where she's bundled close to Eggsy's chest to give Harry a tiny wave. Harry waves back.

"I was thinking we could go to the park," says Harry, shifting his canvas from one arm to the other, "You and your sister could just enjoy the day, and I'm sure I can find something to paint while we're there."

"You sure?" Eggsy asks. "Don't you need us to sit still for you or something?"

"No, not necessarily. For figure drawing classes, it's easiest for students to practice on a still model, but for my own paintings I sometimes prefer to capture motion. I find it to be more authentic when it isn't posed."

"Showin' off your art skills, Harry?," says Eggsy. He gives Harry a large grin. "You sure you can live up to all that big talk?"

"You do realize the whole reason I'm doing this painting is so that it can be shown as part of a collection for one of the richest men in the area, yes?"

"I'm just being an ass, Harry, relax." Eggsy's lips twitch, and then he adds, "You're kind of cute when you get all defensive."

Harry hopes that the blush that colors his cheeks can be passed off as a reaction to the morning chill. "Don't say things you don't mean," he chastises.

Eggsy gives Harry a strange look and opens his mouth as if to say something. He shakes his head and says instead, "Right, so, park. Lead the way."

A few hours later, Eggsy and his sister seem to be enjoying Harry's suggestion. The pair had zipped around the playground and played hide-and-go-seek in the park, hardly sitting still for a second. Harry glances sheepishly down at his blank canvas, not realizing that he had been so absorbed in observing the pair that he hadn't put down anything on paper.

Harry watches as Eggsy collapses on the grass after chasing his sister around, shouting, "I give up, you're just too fast!" The little girl continues on running for a few moments before stopping, giggling, and running back to Eggsy. She climbs into his lap and he picks her up with a laugh, still panting and out of breath. Eggsy gathers the little girl in his arms, holding her tight, when he catches sight of Harry and beams, grinning happily at Harry. He gives Harry a wave from where his hand is still gripping his sister tightly, and Harry nods back with a smile of his own. He picks up his paintbrush and begins to work, finally settling on an idea for what he wants to paint.

The sun is beginning to set by the time Harry finishes the rough outlines, so he stows his painting and gathers up his supplies, motioning Eggsy over. Eggsy's sister is beginning to look worn out from a day of play anyways, and now that the snacks Eggsy had bought along are all gone, she's pulling on her brother's sleeve and asking for dinner, too. He picks the little girl up and murmurs something in her ear, earning a wide-eyed nod from his sister.

"Do I get to see?" asks Eggsy eagerly when he reaches Harry.

"Not until the gala," replies Harry, snatching his painting away from Eggsy's reaching arms. "Like everyone else."

"C'mon, Harry, you know I can't afford to buy tickets. Just show me now."

"Who said anything about buying tickets?" asks Harry, pulling a ticket out of his pocket. "Usually they only reserve space for a plus-one, but I managed to reserve one for my model as well. Which just so happens to be you."

Eggsy makes an indecipherable face at the mention of a plus-one. He is silent for a moment, chewing on his lip. "Harry, I couldn't…" 

"You can, and you will," replies Harry, holding the ticket out. Eggsy stares at it, still refusing to take it. Harry adds, "Unless, of course, you don't want to see the finished painting?"

Eggsy snatches the ticket from Harry. "Manipulative bastard," he grumbles. Eggsy gives a small pout as Harry puts the painting away, but pockets the ticket nevertheless. "You still need a model for next week's class?"

"As long as you haven't gotten bored of listening to me drone on to my students yet."

"I could never get bored of you, Harry," says Eggsy with a smile that's a little too fond for Harry's comfort. His stomach does a little flip, and Harry struggles to regain some footing in the conversation.

"Well, I'm getting awfully tired of you, you cheeky brat," Harry jokes, and watches as Eggsy fights to contain a grin in favor of giving his best hurt puppy look. He knows that Eggsy is aware the words were only in jest, but Harry truly hopes Eggsy knows how much he cares for him. Harry has fallen hard and fast for the man. He doesn't know how much longer he can just keep being Eggsy's friend, and, as he shudders to think, technically his boss.

"So listen, the two of us are getting hungry, and we was thinking about grabbing a bite to eat on the way home. Want to tag along?" Eggsy asks.

Harry swallows and nods, not trusting himself to speak. He really doesn't think he can keep this up for that much longer at all.

As it turns out, Harry doesn't have to wait too much longer after all. The next week as he's walking up the stairs to his classroom, he notices the door suspiciously ajar. Harry thinks back to the night before, trying to remember if he locked it (he did) as he inches closer to see who has broken in.

"Eggsy?" asks Harry, shocked at the other man's presence.

Harry stares at Eggsy for a moment, puzzling why Eggsy would have broken into his classroom. He's so caught off guard that he doesn't even register that Eggsy is naked until a moment later. Well, Harry is trying his hardest to look Eggsy in the eyes, nothing lower, so he's fairly confident that Eggsy is completely naked. His eyes stray downwards towards Eggsy torso before Harry catches himself and snaps them back up to Eggsy's face. Yes, he's definitely naked. No briefs to be found.

Harry opens his mouth to say something, but Eggsy beats him to it.

"I know you've just been being nice to me these past few weeks and letting me stay even though I wasn't bringing nothing new for your students to draw," says Eggsy, shifting a bit from where he's lying in the middle of the room. "So I figured I ought to give them something new to look at."

"You needn't feel pressured into-"

Eggsy holds up a hand. "Just… hear me out, okay? There's more."

Harry swallows and nods, his eyes wandering back down Eggsy's stomach before Harry has the sense of mind to pay attention to Eggsy's words, not his body.

"And I figured if I was gonna get naked in front of a bunch of students I didn't really know, I ought to do it in front of someone I'm comfortable with first."

"Again, Eggsy, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

Eggsy steps forward and says, "Just, shut up Harry." Harry freezes in place, startled. "I'm tryin' to get somethin' out here."

"Apologies," Harry says. Eggsy gives him an exasperated glare.

"Let me try this again. I wanted to do this in front of a certain someone, this bloke I really care about, before I showed the rest of his class the whole package too."

Harry gives Eggsy a puzzled look. Surely he couldn't mean…

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've had a big whopping crush on you since day one, and this is probably the worst way to confess something like that while you're staring at my willy, but fucking hell, Harry, you've got to know what you mean to me. And then you had to go and be more than a hot older bloke that I happened to see every week, you had the nerve to go and be all funny and sweet and way to fucking nice to me that day I came in all knocked out of shape, and you were fucking amazing with my little sister, and now she won't even shut up about 'Mr. Harry,' and oh my god I'm rambling, aren't I, shit."

Eggsy takes a deep breath then and says, "I really like you, Harry Hart, and I want to be more than… whatever it is we are now."

Harry is so caught off guard by Eggsy's outpouring of emotions that he pinches the bridge of his nose and says, "I don't even know what to say." 

Although, in hindsight, he should have realized that this was the wrong thing to say, because Eggsy's hopeful face suddenly shuts down into horror and he mutters, "Oh my god."

Harry quickly realizes how his words must've sounded like the beginning to a rejection, because he blurts, "Wait, Eggsy, no, I-"

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to-" Eggsy says, scrambling to cover himself up with the sheet he's lying on. Eggsy is avoiding Harry's eyes completely as he says, "I should've known you didn't feel the same way, what the fuck was I thinking."

"No, Eggsy, that isn't what I-"

Eggsy barrels on, standing up to hurriedly put on his clothes as he says, "Christ, I'm an idiot. Forget I ever said any of that, fuck I'm so fucking sorry Harry, I'll just… I'll just go."

"Don't go, let me just-"

"I'm so sorry," says Eggsy one last time, head ducked down as he brushes past Harry and through the door.

Harry is left standing in the classroom, wondering what the hell just happened – and how all of it happened so quickly. He stares at the center of the room where Eggsy had been lying and berates himself for being so stupid. Sitting down in one of the chairs, Harry rubs a hand over his face. What the hell is he supposed to do now? Logically, he knows he needs to fix the problem right away, perhaps by calling Eggsy. Just then, a pair of students walk through the door, though, and Harry gives a deep sigh. Now he can't do that until his class is over. That will likely only compact the problem, and leave Eggsy more time to beat himself up over nothing. Harry lets his eyes fall shut and takes a deep breath, trying to regain his composure for the start of class.

And, speaking of his class, Harry suddenly realizes he's now left without a model. Harry tries not to think of the bitter irony of that fact.

 

 

* * *

 

"Dean Baker, leave a message."

Harry jabs the "end call" button on his phone and drops it on the counter, hanging his head in his hands. He'd tried calling Eggsy's house several times, but each and every time it had gone to voicemail. Harry had stopped hoping that Eggsy would call back after the third or fourth call.

The past few weeks had been hell for Harry. At first, Harry had hoped that maybe Eggsy would still show up for one of the classes. After the second week he soon realized that wasn't the case and was once again left searching for weekly models. That was when Harry began the calls (of course, aside from the first desperate message he had left Eggsy the night of their argument). None of those had worked, either, and Harry found himself turning into a moping mess – although he refused to admit it, especially to Merlin.

Merlin had called him out on his pathetic behavior, attempting to cheer Harry up with various evenings out (which usually only ended with Harry massively hung over the next morning). Now, it was the night of the gala, and Merlin was once again giving him that knowing look and attempting to cheer his friend up.

"Harry, just let it go already," says Merlin, watching Harry in the mirror as he adjusts his bowtie.

Harry pockets his phone and grabs his coat from the closet. "I can't just let it go," Harry calls, lowering his voice again as he returns into the hallway. "Love isn't something you 'just let go' of."

Merlin raises an eyebrow at that. "Love?"

"Yes, love," mutters Harry.

"When did it become love?"

Harry gives Merlin a pointed look and grabs his umbrella from its place by the door. "Forget it, we're going to be late," says Harry, ushering Merlin out the front door.

The ride to the venue is quiet, with Harry focusing on driving as Merlin stares at Harry unerringly. Harry glances over at his friend a few times, but Merlin's gaze never wavers. As they pull into the parking lot, Harry finally turns and says, "What?"

"I'm sure he'll be here."

Harry sighs and steps out of the car. "Yes, and I'm sure one day pigs will fly."

"No need to be snarky about it," says Merlin. "That's my job. Now cheer up, your piece is being featured tonight, you're supposed to look happy."

Harry cuts Merlin a deathly look.

Merlin stares unblinkingly back. "Or don't. The brooding artist persona suits you well too."

Harry contemplates purposely moping for the entire evening just to irritate Merlin, but once he steps foot in the building, he finds it hard to stop himself from smiling as people introduce themselves and begin to strike up conversations with him.  However, it doesn’t stop Harry from checking the door every few minutes to see if Eggsy will actually show up. So far, he hasn't.

The majority Harry's energy is split between walking from painting to painting, complementing his fellow artists and carrying conversations when necessary, and avoiding heading to his own painting, simply because he knows seeing Eggsy looking so joyful (even if it is only a painting) will break his heart. He shouldn't have let Eggsy leave that day. Hell, he should have told Eggsy how he felt sooner. Harry shakes his head and tries to forget about the past, deciding he needs a drink (or four) if he's going to make it through the evening.

A few hours later, Harry finds himself standing next to Merlin, staring sadly into his glass of wine. "It really is a pity they don't serve hard alcohol at these functions," mutters Harry. He could really use something stronger right about now. Eggsy still hasn't shown up, and the function is more than halfway done.

"No it's not," says Merlin, sliding the glass out of Harry's reach. "Because then you'd be halfway to piss-face drunk right now, and I wouldn't be the one to drag you home and tuck you into bed."

Harry doesn't reply, only reaches for his glass back, perhaps a bit too petulantly. Merlin holds it out of reach for a moment, meeting Harry's eyes and staring him down, before reluctantly returning the glass. The wine is expensive, and it's far from polite to do so, but Harry downs the entire glass just to spite his friend. Merlin just gives Harry a disbelieving shake of his head.

"Sorry to interrupt," says a voice, and Harry's head snaps up. He nearly knocks over the empty wine glass, and it's a good thing he had downed the liquid inside, because it wobbles slightly, nearly falling, as Harry turns to face the owner of the voice.

"Eggsy," Harry says, eyes widening.

"Mind if I borrow him for a minute?" asks Eggsy – to Merlin, Harry realizes.

Merlin just nods and extends an open hand towards Harry as if to say, "He's all yours," and Harry sees him trying to contain laughter as soon as Eggsy's back is turned. "Told you he'd come," Merlin mouths.

Harry cranes his neck to glare at Merlin as Eggsy leads him away from the table. Eggsy stops a several feet away, out of Merlin's hearing range, Harry is relieved to find. He refuses to talk to Harry face-to-face, which Harry would normally find insulting, but now he can only find disappointing and heartbreaking. Harry uses the opportunity to study Eggsy while the younger man oblivious - Eggsy is simply stunning in his suit. Harry has no idea where he got it from (although a part of him hopes he took Harry's advice about the tailor shop on Savile Row), but it fits amazingly and shows off all the best parts of Eggsy's body.

"Right, so, this painting of yours," Eggsy starts, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Eggsy, we really need to talk about what happened."

Eggsy clears his throat and tilts his head towards Merlin, who has taken to getting himself another drink.  _Bastard_ , thinks Harry,  _if anyone's dragging anyone home drunk, it's me dragging him._

He draws his attention back to Eggsy though, who is saying, "I really am sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Eggsy - the fault was all mine-"

Eggsy cuts him off again. "It's just, I didn't know you were already in a relationship. You never mentioned having anybody so I just kind of thought... I was bein' stupid, I knew somebody like you was too good to not be with someone, 'specially somebody like me." Eggsy gives a crooked smile and rubs at the back of his neck. "I can get over my feelings, it's just... I miss having you around, Harry. Can we still be friends? Do you think your... partner will mind?"

"What?" asks Harry, bewildered.

"Your boyfriend, or husband, or whatever," Eggsy says, jerking his head in Merlin's direction. 

Harry follows the movement, glances again at Merlin, and says, "Merlin?"

"Sure, Merlin, I guess."

Harry stares at Eggsy for a moment, looks back to Merlin, and laughs. "Eggsy, you've got the wrong idea. Merlin is just a dear friend." Harry studies Eggsy again and says, "Come, let me show you my painting. This way."

"Oh," says Eggsy awkwardly. He rubs at the back of his neck again as he follows Harry, giving a sad laugh. "For a minute there I got to pretend you didn't want me just cause you was in a relationship. Think I like that idea a lot better than you just not wanting me." He gives a half-hearted shrug. "Don't worry, I'll get over it."

"Eggsy," says Harry, more insistently this time.

They've stopped in front of Harry's painting now, but Eggsy is more focused on Harry than the piece of art. "No really," says Eggsy, "It's fine. You don't feel the same way, it happens all the time. I'm just some random idiot falling for the person that's way too good for them, and I'm old enough to know that life ain't no fairy tale."

Harry closes his eyes and rubs a hand over his face in frustration. "Would you please just listen to me for a moment?"

Finding himself met with silence for the first time, Harry opens his eyes, intending to finally tell Eggsy how he feels. Instead, he's met with the sight of Eggsy staring open-mouthed at his painting, and the several other half-completed works surrounding it that Harry had sketched of Eggsy in class. Slowly, Eggsy turns to face Harry.

"Harry?" asks Eggsy. "What is all this?"

"It's what I've been trying to tell you for the past two months."

"I don't understand."

Harry places his hands on Eggsy's shoulders and gently turns the man away from his works so that Eggsy is looking him in the eyes as he says, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Eggsy Unwin. I know it's naïve to proclaim feelings so strong after only having known each other for such a short time, but you must know how strongly I feel about you. You've brought happiness and warmth into my life, and every day we've spent apart this month has been an absolute monstrosity."

Eggsy shakes his head slowly. "You can't mean that."

"I can, and I do. I truly do, Eggsy, and I intend to prove it to you, assuming you'll allow me to. I'd like to take you out on a proper date, perhaps even court you a bit just so you know how much I love you. 'Treat you right,' I believe you would call it."

Eggsy laughs, turning his head away. Harry notices there are tears at the corners of Eggsy's eyes, which Eggsy quickly wipes away. He's still smiling, though, big and broad, and it's the most wonderful thing Harry has ever seen. He sniffles a bit and says, "Harry, why didn't you just say something?"

"I tried to," says Harry, "But you never gave me the opportunity. I tried calling-"

Eggsy interrupts him, sobering quickly. His eyes are wide as he says, "Wait, what? You called? When?"

"Countless times. Didn't you get the messages?"

"No," says Eggsy, shaking his head, a frown marring his features. "Never even got one." His frown deepens and turns into a scowl as he says, "Must've been my step-dad. Been more angry than usual lately, always spewing on about how I ain't worth-" Eggsy stops himself suddenly, as if realizing he's said too much.

"Eggsy?" ventures Harry.

"Forget my step-dad, yeah?" Eggsy says, stepping closer. "He ain't what's most important right now. There's somebody else who's got all my attention now."

"And who would that be?"

Eggsy smiles softly and says, "You, you daft idiot." He grabs Harry's jacket and pulls him down for a kiss before Harry can protest.

Coincidentally, the only thing that Harry would like to protest about is that the kiss didn't last longer. He stares dazedly down at Eggsy and tries to regain some footing as he jokes, "Aren't you going to let me take you out on a date, first, Mr. Unwin?"

"Making up for lost time," says Eggsy, already slipping his hand into Harry's and dragging the other man towards the door. "We've got several months' worth of time to make up for."

 

* * *

 

 

"Harry, stop, that tickles," says Eggsy, squirming slightly. 

"Sit still," Harry reprimands. He pauses his movements momentarily until Eggsy settles down before continuing to paint. Harry hums a bit, letting his thoughts drift as he works.

After Eggsy had kissed him that night, the younger man had tried to drag Harry by the arm out of the building. Merlin had intercepted them midway to the door, however, and firmly forbid them to leave. Between Harry's alcohol consumption (and yet astonishingly good coherency despite the number of glasses of wine Harry had made his way through) and the fact that Harry had driven Merlin to the gala, Merlin refused to let the pair go anywhere. Instead, he sat them down at a table and pointedly looked the other direction as Harry murmured endearments in between Eggsy's fervent kisses.

Harry had taken Eggsy out on a date, true to his word, at what they now consider to be "their" cafe - the cafe Harry had taken Eggsy to the night Dean had beat him up. Eggsy had then insisted it was his turn to take Harry out on a date, and brought him to the same restaurant they had gone the evening Eggsy had posed for Harry's painting. Harry had laughed and insisted their next date be at somewhere  _new_. Eggsy had just smirked and asked, "Who said there's even gonna be a next date?"

Eggsy, of course, was joking, but it didn't stop Harry's heart from seizing in his chest. It also didn't stop Eggsy from laughing himself into a fit at the look of horror on Harry's face. "You should've seen your face, bruv," says Eggsy in between breaths, "You was... you was so scared. Fuck, I can't stop laughing."

Now, a dozen months later, not much has changed. Eggsy still continues to rib Harry, while Harry continues to lecture Eggsy on manners. Somewhere between months ten and eleven, Eggsy had managed to save up enough to move his mum and sister to a nicer flat - without Dean, thank you very much - and somewhere in between months eleven and twelve, Eggsy had moved in with Harry.

Today is their one-year anniversary, an event both men had wanted to commemorate with something special. Eggsy, naturally, had insisted on sex afterwards, which is how they ended up naked in bed, with candles lighting their room. Harry had been lying with Eggsy's head pillowed on his chest, watching the glow of the candles illuminate his boyfriend's backside, when an idea came to him. "Can I paint on you?" Harry had asked, carding a hand through Eggsy's hair.

"Harry," Eggsy whines again, bringing Harry back to the present.

"How was I supposed to know you were ticklish," says Harry, dipping his brush in the paint and stroking it across Eggsy's skin again. "You should have informed me sooner."

"Yeah, but then you would've used it against me," complains Eggsy. He props his head up on his forearms and glances back at Harry to the best of his ability in his current position. He's lying flat on his stomach, with his back as Harry's canvas - in Harry's opinion, the best canvas he's ever worked on.

"Perhaps," Harry agrees. He puts the finishing touches on the paint before sitting back on his heels and saying, "All done."

"Can I look now?" 

"Don't move," Harry says, getting up from the bed. "I want to take a picture, first."

"Course you do, you perv," Eggsy says, craning his neck and trying to capture a glimpse of the work on his back. He smiles seductively for the camera, and then sticks his tongue out at Harry for a second photo. " _Now_ can I look?"

"Yes, _now_ you can look."

Eggsy stands up to walk over to the mirror, admiring the landscape painted on his back. "Harry, this is incredible. We've got to do this more often."

"If you can keep yourself from squirming, then yes, I agree."

"There's only one problem," says Eggsy, turning slightly and looking in the mirror from a different angle. He shifts again, and looks himself up and down. "I can't decide which is more beautiful, your painting, or my bum."

Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and kisses his neck. He pulls back and pretends to study Eggsy for a moment, before leaning back in to whisper, "Definitely your bum." 

"Really? Because I'm quite sure it was your painting that caused us to get together in the first place," says Eggsy, resisting Harry's insistent kisses.

Harry tugs on his arm and says, "No, it was definitely your bum."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Your bum is more important. Come back to bed, I'll prove it to you."

Eggsy just rolls his eyes and follows Harry back to bed. However, another two years later, he has to re-evaluate Harry's statement, because after another hour of painting, when he turns around to find, "Marry me?" painted on his ass, he can't decide whether to be elated or annoyed.

He settles on elated, spinning around to kiss Harry firmly. "Yes, Harry, of course I'll marry you." They kiss for a moment, until Eggsy pauses and takes a breath. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"You were right, it's definitely my bum," he says. Eggsy gives Harry another kiss and says, "I just can't believe I have to tell people that the most important work of my husband's life was done on my ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually decided to post this in two parts, so part two will be up later tomorrow (today? I've posted this at midnight of the 26th in my timezone, so you'll get part two later in the day on the 26th, perhaps around noon.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another reminder to check out the companion art, because it's totally amazing, and you can do that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4652997)!
> 
> Please ignore my random little epilogue there, I decided to tack it on at the last minute, so it's probably riddled with errors and crappy humor! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you thought, and definitely be sure to leave some lovely notes over on johanirae's art post, because she deserves all the love you can give!
> 
>  
> 
> _A/N: I'm sad to say that this Kingsman Mini-Bang fic is probably going to be my last work for the Hartwin & Kingsman fandoms. I haven't really been enjoying the fandom as of late, and I've decided to focus more on script writing, but who knows, maybe I'll drabble a bit here and there. _


End file.
